Son of a Prime
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Ratchet finds something during a scan of Smokescreen's CNA he finds out he is Optimus' son. Boy were they shocked when they found out. Smokescreen's mother returns and now Smokescreen feels happy. Poor Smokescreen runs away hurt when his father and mother get into a fight. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Ratchet finds something during a scan of Smokescreen's CNA he finds out he is Optimus' son. Boy were they shocked when they found out. Smokescreen's mother returns and now Smokescreen feels happy. Poor Smokescreen runs away hurt when his father and mother get into a fight. What will happen?_

Chapter 1

Ratchet was not doing much so he was looking through and updating the bots medical files. He had to handle Smokescreen's because he was the recruit. Smokescreen he was a good kid even though he sometimes cause trouble he sometimes had good judgement.

He was looking at some of Smokescreen's CNA he found something it was shocking it had similarities to Optimus prime. He looked at the CNA of Optimus' wife Elita one. Elita one hasn't been seen or heard from in a long time many have supposed Megatron and his troops had killed her.

The CNA of Smokescreen matches that of Optimus and Elita. He is Optimus' child. Ratchet knew he had to tell Optimus. Ratchet came in. "Optimus I need to talk to you." Ratchet said.

"What is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah what's going on?" Arcee asked.

"Is something wrong?" Bulkhead asked.

Bumblebee beeped in question.

"I agree with be is something bothering you?" Raf asked.

"Is something going to happen?" Miko asked.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked. June and Fowler nodded.

"Okay I was checking and updating the medical files of the crew and well you see I was looking at Smokescreen's CNA and well lets just say I found something you need to know." Ratchet said.

"Well out with it." Ultra Magnus said.

Ratchet told them what he found. "But how can that be possible my wife Elita went missing before we could have one." Optimus said.

"It is possible she was pregnant while you were out and you were gone longer than expected and she probably had trouble contacting you to tell you. Maybe a nearby medic helped her deliver the child and she must have put the child in an escape pod to protect the child and must have been killed or captured." Ratchet said.

"If that is possible shouldn't the pod have landed at Iacon?" Arcee said.

"Maybe the pod had been damaged and landed some where else on Cybertron we should ask Smokescreen he probably knows after all he said he did live in an orphanage." Ratchet said.

"We have to wait until Smokescreen returns for patrol." Optimus said.

Smokescreen came back a while later. "Smokescreen would mind telling us how you ended up at that orphanage?" Optimus asked.

"Um, okay." Smokescreen answered. "I was found in pod in the middle of a field. A solider found me and took me to an orphanage."

"Okay Smokescreen Ratchet looked at your CNA and found that it matched mine and my wife Elita's CNA. I know I wasn't there your mother tried to contact me but I don't know what happened to her she disappeared." Optimus said. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you're a prime. But wish I knew where mom was." Smokescreen said.

"I wish I knew where she was too." Optimus said.

"I can't believe I found my dad." Smokescreen said.

"I am happy found my son." Optimus said and hugged Smokescreen.

Some where out in space. A femme called Elita one managed to give a guard a slip and escaped. "Optimus I'm going to find you." She said. She was hopeful she wanted to find the husband she missed so much.

Smokescreen saw the sunset outside of Hangar E. "I hope you are out there some where mom." he said and went back inside.

A pod came crashing down. Raf picked it up on the computer. "A Cybertronian escape pod just crashed down." Raf said.

"We must investigate Ratchet bring your medical kit." Optimus said.

Cons came running when they arrived. A female transformer came up and began firing. "Get down!" She told Arcee. The Decepticons retreated. Optimus walked up to her he knew her.

"Elita?" Optimus said. "Is that you?" he asked.

"Optimus!" She said hugging him. "I thought I would never see you again!" She said. Elita saw Smokescreen and looked at him she knew that face and those Optics she saw them on the sparkling she bore a long time ago. "My baby!" She said and hugged him.

"Mom!" Smokescreen said.

"Optimus is your father." Elita told him.

"Smokescreen already knows." Optimus said.

"I can't believe I found my husband and my little Smokescreen I missed you both so much. The cons capture me after I put Smokescreen in the escape pod. I found myself on con ship I managed to give the guards a slip and climbed on to a pod and escaped." She said.

"That is what happened to me I was captured by Decepticons when Iacon was attack when I was older. I managed to give the guards a slip and get away and crashed here." Smokescreen said.

"We are together and we can be a family!" Optimus said. "Elita this Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Arcee you already know Ratchet and Ultra Magnus." Optimus said. "I consider them family too." Optimus said.

"Anyone you consider family is family to me." Elita said.

"There are some humans you should know about." Optimus said when they arrived back in Hangar E. "Elita this is agent Fowler, June and Jack Darby, Raf and Miko." Optimus said.

"Nice to meet all of you." Elita said.

"So you are Optimus' wife nice to meet you." Fowler said.

"Thank you I'm glad Optimus and Smokescreen found good friends I would search the ends of the universe for them I haven't seen Optimus since I was captured and I have seen Smokescreen since I put in that escape pod when he was a sparkling and I put him in escape pod. But I am glad found them." she said.

Optimus got his room ready for Elita that way they can share it. "Elita I hope you like it here." he said.

"I'm happy wherever you are." she told him.

The two of them kissed and hugged. Smokescreen came in. "Ahem." he said.

"Oh son we didn't see you there." Optimus said.

"Sorry sweetie." Elita said.

"It's okay. I just have somethings on my mind." Smokescreen said.

"What's on your mind?' Optimus asked.

"What's wrong?" Elita asked.

"I just went through my whole life as Smokescreen the orphan no one wanted and now I have found my mom and dad it's just so much to take in! I feel so overwhelmed!" Smokescreen said.

"Smokescreen I'm feeling just as overwhelmed as you do, finding out you are my son and finding Elita and us being together it is a lot to take in." Optimus said.

"I'm feeling overwhelmed too I spent time on the Decepticon ship looking for a way to escape to find you and your father now that I found you both and being together again so soon it is hard to take all of it in at once." Elita said. "Come here." she said pulling him into hug.

The little family hugged.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"Smokescreen once saved my life using the forge he tends to make good judgement." Optimus said.

"Yes and he seems to be his own bot but he has your smile and spark." Elita said.

Smokescreen was out driving. He was looking at somethings. He arrived home. "Hey son how was the drive?" Optimus asked.

"It was fine." Smokescreen said.

Elita came in. "Is that a scratch?" She asked Smokescreen.

"Oh I was parked and some kid with a spiky bracelet came by on skateboard and scraped against me it was an accident." Smokescreen said.

"Oh my poor Smokescreen." Elita said.

"Elita it's just a scratch in the paint. It does seem to be affecting him." Optimus said.

"I'm fine it doesn't hurt and not harming me in any way." Smokescreen said.

"Okay. Optimus may I talk to you in private?" Elita asked through clenched teeth.

They went into a room. "Optimus you are being so unconcerned for your son!" Elita said.

"I am concerned!" Optimus said. "You didn't even care to tell me that you were pregnant!"

"I was going to tell you but I was able to contact you because they kept saying you were too busy!" Elita said. "Maybe if you should take time off for others!"

"Maybe you should not be so overprotective!" Optimus shouted.

They kept shouted Smokescreen came in and saw. "Um Elita?" Optimus said.

"Don't um Elita me!" she said. The Optimus turned her around. Elita saw Smokescreen. Smokescreen began to cry and ran off. He left Hangar E transformed and drove off.

"What's going on?" Ratchet asked.

"We just saw Smokescreen run out he looked very upset." Arcee said.

"He saw Optimus and I fighting." Elita said.

"That can be upsetting for some children. He probably left to calm down I hope he didn't run away." June said.

It has been a couple of days. "I was afraid of this." June said.

"Let's look for him no one leave no stone unturned!" Optimus ordered.

"Smokescreen." Ratchet called.

"Hey Smokey!" Bulkhead said.

"Where are Smokes?" Wheeljack called.

"Hey Smokescreen!" Arcee shouted.

Bumblebee beeped in a call for Smokescreen.

"Come on kid where are you.' Ultra Magnus said and he saw some thing it was Smokescreen he didn't look good. He looked sick. "Hang on kid you're going to be fine." Ultra Magnus said. He opened his com link. "Optimus I found him and we need Ratchet." he said.

"Good work Ultra Magnus. Ratchet, Ultra Magnus said that Smokescreen needs medical treatment." Optimus said.

They made it to the location. "We need to get Smokescreen to the Hangar." Ratchet said.

They brought him in. Ratchet began treatment. Smokescreen had a high fever. Ratchet took a look at him. "It' s Cyber strep throat. He should be fine." Ratchet said. "All Smokescreen needs is rest." Ratchet said.

"Thank the allspark." Optimus said. They went in the room to check on him.

"Mom, Dad I'm sorry." Smokescreen said.

"It's okay we're not mad we were just worried." Elita said.

"It's okay son we are just glad that you are okay." Optimus said.

"Am I grounded?" Smokescreen asked.

"No I say what you been through has been punishment enough." Optimus said. Elita agreed and kissed Smokescreen. "We are sorry too." Optimus said.

"We didn't me to upset you." Elita said.

"It's okay." Smokescreen said.

"Okay you two Smokescreen needs rest." Ratchet said.

Optimus and Elita left. "Okay kid you better get some sleep." Ratchet said.

Smokescreen did as he was told he was pretty tired. After a few days Smokescreen got better. He was just as full of energy as he always has been.

Today Optimus, Elita and Smokescreen were out together as a family. Because today was Smokescreen's birthday. They sat together in the forest. Primus had a plan he was going to turn Smokescreen into a sparkling to give him a chance at the life he deserves. Smokescreen began to glow. "Um Optimus why is our son glowing?" Elita asked.

"I don't know." he answered.

Then Optimus had a vision it was Alpha Trion he told Optimus what Primus was doing. Optimus assured Elita it was alright it was Primus' doing. Then the glowing stopped and there was Smokescreen as a little sparkling. Smokescreen began to cry. Elita picked him up.

"Oh there, there Smokescreen." she said.

Optimus requested a ground bridge. Optimus explained what happened to others when they saw Smokescreen. "He's so cute!" Miko said.

"I would like to give him a check him check up." Ratchet said. Ratchet looked at the child and saw he was healthy one day old sparkling. "He is a happy, healthy one day old mech sparkling." Ratchet said.

"That is good to know." Optimus said.

"We need to make a bassinet for him." Ratchet said.

"Doesn't he need things to play with too?" Miko asked.

"That's true he does but Smokescreen is a new born right now and all he cares about is eating and sleeping." Ratchet said.

The bassinet was finished. They also made a little mobile and got a nice soft blanket. Ratchet got out bottles and diapers because they were going to need that. Ratchet gave a bottle to Elita so she could feed the crying child. Smokescreen drank about half of the bottle before going to sleep.

It has been the end of a very eventful day. Smokescreen needed to be put to bed. Optimus set up the baby monitor so they could hear him if he cries.

Sparkling cuteness ahead!

To be continued.


End file.
